zszcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure STR Bower
A Guide by GMAkiza, thank her if this guide helped you. Source: [Tutorial ZSZC 105 Cap Pure STR Bower by Akiza ] If you need any help, feel free to ask Akiza. Info by creator "Well let's start from the Beginning. In ZSZC the Cap is 105 and the Mastery Limit is 360 (Cool), we want a Strong Build, so we will use these Trees: Pacheon (105) Fire (105) Cold (100) and Lightning (50). You use only 100 of Cold because you have enough Phy Defense, and you can save some SP's. You will use Lightning because the Force Tree is not 100% working." Type of protector Garment (Offers you Movement Speed and a High Magical Defense, you don't need Physical Defense, you are STR) Weapon Clearly you will use a Bow make sure the Bow you use has High Phy. Attack, High Critical and High Attack Rating, with Critical and Attack Rating you will give Crazy Crits. Masteries Pacheon(105) Anti Bow Series: You need those. Arrow Combo Attack Series: You need Those. Hawk Training Series: I suggest you to use only the Hawks who increase Attack Rating (White Hawk, Blue Hawk, Ice Hawk) Autumn Wind Arrow Series: You don't need those. Break Heaven Arrow Series: You need those. Explosion Arrow Series: You need those. Strong Bow Series: You need those. Mind Bow Series: These are Optional. Mind Concentration Series (Passive): You need this. Fire(105) ' Fire Force Series': You need these, these Skills are your Imbue. ' Fire Shield Series': You don't need it, but you can switch to shield, make skill, then switch back to bow. But i suggest not to. ' Flame Body Series': You need those. ' Fire Protection Series': You need those. ' Fire Wall Series': Optional, but very useful, you have Low Mag Def, and this Skill can be a life saver if you know when to use it (Against Nukers). ' Flame Wave Series': Don't need them. ' Flame Devil Force Series (Passive)': You need this. Cold(100) ' Cold Force Series': Don't need this, but for fun it's good. You can use this and the arrow combo to freeze you're opponent, but make sure he doesn't have Pills. ' Frost Guard Series': You need those. ' Cold Wave Atack Series: Don't need those. ' ' Frost Wall Series': Don't need those. ' Frost Nova Series': Don't need those. ' Snow Storm Series': Don't need those. ' Snow Shield Series': You will use only the first two Books ( SS Novice and Adept). ' Cold Armor Series (Passive)': You need this. Lightning(50): ' Thunder Force Series': Don't need those. ' Piercing Force Series': Don't need those. ' Wind Walk Series': These skills are the only reason you use Lightning, Speed. Grass Walk Flow gives you movement speed and Grass Walk Phantom helps you move faster to a spot. ' Lion Shout Series': Don't need those. ' Concentration Series': Don't need those. ' Thunderbolt Force Series': Don't need those. ' Heaven's Force Series': You need these, but not so bad. You can also use Pacheon (105), Fire (105), Cold (105) with no Lightning. SP Requirements SP needed for Pacheon 105: 802,881 SP needed for Fire 105: 587,520 SP needed for Cold 105: 369,602 SP needed for Cold 100: 251,300 SP needed for Lightning 50: 11,907 Total SP for Build Pach 105/Fire 105/Cold 100/Light 50: 1,653,608 Total SP for Build Pach 105/Fire 105/Cold 105: 1,766,924 Copyright © GMAkiza